Arthur
Arthur is an Adventure story by N.C. Gossner on Jukepop Serials. It is ongoing, but has not been updated in a while. I know this is a startling discovery for you, and I wish I were with you now to help you bear this, but know this, you are my son, nothing can change that. You are strong, and wise, I could not be more proud of the young man you have become, my dear son. Arthur Dallas Elden, You are destined for great things.” Faced with the death of his father, a shocking discovery, and a war at the heart of his homeland of Elismire, seventeen year old Arthur Dallas Elden sets out, putting the comforts of his mountain home behind him, and joins in a struggle for freedom, a war that will change the lives of all men, and seal the fate of Elismire, forever. Characters * Arthur Weston - The main character. Raised as a farmboy, he is about to discover his true identity as well as his destiny. * Russell Sterling - Arthur's friend and travelling companion. * Zenas - The antagonist. King of the East and a powerful sorcerer. * Demarco Elden - An old friend of Arthur's father and Arthur's travelling companion. Plot A war has torn the land for about twenty years, ever since the sorcerer Zenas conquered the East and set his sights on the rest of Elismire. The other regions failed to unite in the early days of the war as the West did not join in the war efforts and the South just wanted to defend itself rather than joining forces with the North. Since then, Zenas' power has grown and the situation is dire. Arthur Weston has grown up in the far South, in an area untouched by the war. However, as his father dies, he discovers that there is more to him than being a farmboy. In a letter, his father explains that he is not Arthur's blood parent, nor does he know their identity. Arthur and his friend Russell sets out to find Arthur's blood parent. It turns out a lot of people have plans for Arthur's future. Setting The land of Elismire is divided into the four kingdoms of the East, West, North and South, each with their royal family and kings or queens. However through the war, Zenas and the East has conquered large portions of the North and South. His ultimate goal is to become the emperor of Elismire by conquering all the other kingdoms. Chapter run-down Prologue Men in armor are pursuing a woman through the woods. It is revealed that she is protecting a child, whom the leader of the men claims is his. When they catch her, she shows that she is holding a bottle and has hid the child to keep him safe. The leader reveals that he is Zenas, Lord of all Elismire and refuses to be beat, vowing to find the child. Chapter 1 First is a small, happy scene from ten years in the future, with Arthur, an unnamed woman and their son. Back in the present, Arthur refuses an offer from Russell to stay with them. It is revealed that his father just died. In a letter, Arthur's father reveals that he is not Arthur's biological father, but took him in as an infant to keep him out of danger. He never knew who the real father was, but he knew someone who would know. Russel joins Arthur as they set out on a quest. The first night they sleep in a seemingly abandoned cottage. However, they wake to a noise and when Arthur goes to investigate, he is knocked out. Chapter 2 Arthur and Russell meets Demarco, the one who attacked them. He explains that his travels in the East and hatred for the king, who he claims is false and a tyrant, has made him a little paranoid. He also turns out to be a friend of Arthur's father and he joins them on their quest. Chapter 3 Demarco tells Arthur that the war started after a sorcerer named Alvar taught a boy fueled by vengeance the dark arts. The boy, Joseph, began his rampage, conquering the East and naming himself king. Meanwhile, there are two scenes from the East. Before a battle, Wesley disobeys order by sending Norman to warn other cities of the incoming attack. Afterwards, they meet up. Norman delivered the message successfully, whereas Wesley took part in the battle and lost. Chapter 4 A scene from Zenas' court reveals that Nolan's message saved the town of Garthspar for now. Meanwhile, Arthur's party run into Wesley, who is Demarco's son, and Nolan. Wesley states the need to take the war to Zenas himself, rather than fighting his generals. Chapter 5 Arthur's party arrives at Tremaine, another town saved by Nolan's warning. There Arthur talks to Galen Richards, the one who asked James Wenton to take Arthur in. When Arthur asks about his blood parents, Demarco pulls Galen aside to discuss in private how much they will tell Arthur. The chapter ends with Demarco about to talk about his own past. Chapter 6 Demarco tells Arthur he is the king of the North, but abandoned his kingdom after a savage loss early in the war. He was captured by Zenas, but fled after 6 months. He also says Arthur is his son. Arthur takes a walk to digest it all, and runs in to a man named Guy, who already knows who Arthur is, even though Demarco hasn't told anyone else. Guy is angered by Arthur bringing danger to Tremaine. Meanwhile, we find out that Zenas has learned about Arthur. Chapter 7 Zenas descides to send the assassin Balaur along with his general Tarver to retrieve Arthur. Arthur talks to Guy's young son, Autry, while we are introduced to Seargants Elliot and Timothy as well as Roger. They are in Zenas army, but they all think he is a madman. Chapter 8 Demarco and Galen have a long talk with Arthur. They tell him that Zenas would want him as a puppet. They tell him magic flows through the entire world like its blood, and that it used to be common, but was restricted because people were corrupted by its power. Demarco's plan to ultimately defeat Zenas is to make Arthur strong enough to beat him in single combat. He believes Zenas is to proud to turn down such a challenge. At the moment, Arthur is hesitant and disbelivous. Chapter 9 Elliot get traumatized when he kills a young man in battle. Russell helps strengthen Arthur's resolve. Balaur is near Tremaine and ready to begin his mission. Chapter 10 Arthur begins his training with Demarco. Guy is unimpressed. Arthur finds Galen unconscious. Turns out Balaur came looking for Arthur, and Russell tricked him into thinking he was the one, thus willingly coming along in exchange for Balaur not hurting anyone. Chapter 11 The party in Tremaine discuss how to save Russell and where to send the women and children before the war comes to Tremaine. They decide to send the women and children to a place called Morlyn, who few know about and fewer know is real. Timothy, Elliot and Roger decide to become deserters. Chapter 12 Demarco finds the entrance to Morlyn, which turns out to be inhabited. Elliot wants to join the war against Zenas rather than run from the war. Chapter 13 The party meets the leader of Morlyn, a former general named John Dalton. He turns out to have history with Demarco, and the two don't like each other. Meanwhile, Russell is trying to make casual conversation with his captor, who does not appreciate it. Chapter 14 Demarco shares the story of how General John Dalton lead his men into an unwinable battle out of pride, then fled, leaving his men to die. Dalton is trying to make amends by keeping the people of Morlyn safe, and will not let his people join the battle of Tremaine. Arthur points out that by staying on the side-lines Dalton is just once again leaving people to die. Chapter 15 Zenas has a female prisoner who is ill from malnurishment. Wesley and Nolan are on Russell's trail. John Dalton will still not fight himself or give his people the option. However, his son David decides to join the upcoming battle, much to his despair. Chapter 16 Elliot reaches Tremaine and is captured. Guy is not open to the idea that he is not a spy. The others make it clear that it will take a long time to convince them. We also discover that Elliot is general Tarver's son. Wesley and Nolan are captured by a group lead by a man named Nathan. Chapter 17 Nathan tries to convince Nolan and Wesley that he is on their side, but they are convinced that he is on no one's side but his own. As a show of good faith, Nathan releases them, saying they can resume their mission alone, but offering to join them. Meanwhile, Russell and Balaur are getting close to Zenas. Chapter 18 Russell is taken to Zenas and keeps making casual conversation, much to everyone's shock. When he is taken to his cell, he does his best to make friends with one of his guards, Ellison. He at least tricks him into admitting the Eastern army doesn't have the strength it once did. Chapter 19 Nolan and Wesley stay with Nathan, although they don't trust him. Russell is commenting on the pretense that he is a guest to his other guard, Andreas. When he sees a young, brown-haired soldier it triggers a haunting memory. Chapter 20 Arthur has a hard time focusing on training with Russell gone. Elliot tells him the importance of staying level-headed on the battlefield. Guy pulls Arthur aside to ask if Elliot has said anything about the enemy's strength. Arthur says it will be strong because Zenas lost in Tremaine once before. Guy also says he thinks Arthur will run from the battle, and Arthur is determined to prove him wrong. Chapter 21 David thinks winning the battle of Tremaine could light a spark of hope and make many join their cause. He suggests going to the Queen of the West to plead her to give them men to fight. Nolan sings a song that brings tears to Wesley's eyes. Then, suddenly, Nathan starts beating down Nolan and demanding that Wesley tell him all he knows about the Prince. Wesley is partly truthful, but does not reveal that Russell is not the prince. Nathan says to take them both to Zenas, who he admits he's been working on for a while, because Zenas has been the highest bidder. Chapter 22 Russell has a nightmare about the brown-haired man. Andreas tells him the man is Lieutenant Lake. Russell keeps befriending Andreas, saying he will tell him the dangerous truth and that there is much Andreas can tell him in return. Wesley overpowers his guards, putting his knife on Nathan's throat. While in a stalemate - Nathan's men still having Nolan, Wesley proposes a deal. He and Nolan will play along, but when they are handed over, they want to speak to Zenas himself. Chapter 23 The people in Tremaine send David to the West with a letter from Jeremy. Zenas demands Tremaine and all its people be ruined in the upcoming battle. Elliot, who overheard Russell talking to Andreas earlier, warns Russell about placing his trust in Andreas. Then Lieutenant Lake walks into the cell. Lake recognizes Russell and calls him by name. Russell is terrified. Chapter 24 Arthur's training is improving. Guy shows him an actual battlefield to lower his spirits. Lake brings Russell before Zenas to call his bluff. He says he knows Russell can't be the prince because Lake and Russell are brothers. Nolan has somewhat for when they will be brought before Zenas. Chapter 25 Autry confronts Elliot on whether he killed any good men while following Zenas and Elliot answers honestly. On Demarco's request, Arthur tries to show Guy a reason to have hope. His argument is Autry, who is full of life and brave for his age. An unknown man walks into the enemy camp and promises to deliver them Arthur and Demarco. Chapter 26 Nolan and Wesley are thrown into Russell's cell. Lake, whose birth name is Richard, comes to see them. He says Zenas is bound to win the war and he want's to rule underneath him. Arthur's training is going well. Arthur and Jeremy wonder why they have not yet seen any sign of Zenas' army. Chapter 27 Arthur starts receiving training for surprise attacks at night. Guy catches Roger and Timothy sneaking back into Tremaine early in the morning. Jeremy and Demarco refuses to jump to conclusions and want to give everyone a chance to explain themselves. Chapter 28 Andreas wants to help Russell. For now he proposes they try to appear helpful to Zenas while not giving him any information of great use. Roger and Timothy explain that they searched for the enemy camp and found it. They weren't caught by the enemy, but they noticed someone leaving the camp and heading for Tremaine. They assume he is a traitor from Tremaine. Chapter 29 Russell, Nolan and Wesley ignore the advice and are openly defiant towards Zenas. Zenas' generals plan to betray their promise to the informant, which was to spare Tremaine. Back to Zenas, he brings in the mother of Wesley and Arthur. He means to break Wesley's spirit by killing her, but Wesley sacrifices himself, takes the hit and dies. Chapter 30 Elliot confines Arthur that Timothy and Roger did know who the traitor was, but they didn't want to say at the meeting, hoping to convince Arthur first. Arthur believe them and they go to confront Jeremy, who admits the truth, saying he only did it to save Tremaine. After calming down an outraged Demarco, Elliot says he has a plan to make the most of the situation. See Also * Category:Fantasy * Brothers In Arms Category:Adventure Category:Ongoing story Category:Fantasy